Fastening systems of this kind have long been known from the prior art. They are used, for example, in orthopedic devices such as orthoses and prostheses, in order to adapt the respective device to the individual physical circumstances presented by the subsequent wearer of the orthosis or prosthesis. For example, in leg and ankle orthoses, a rail system is often used comprising joints between which the individual rails are located. The individual adaptation is carried out not only by modifying the length of the rails present between the individual joints but also, for example, by changing the position of, for example, the ankle joint in a load-free neutral position. It is therefore important to be able to arrange the two components at an individually adjustable angle to each other. Particularly in the use as an ankle orthosis, but also in other possible uses, this connection between the two components is subjected to considerable mechanical loads, particularly on account of the substantial torques that occur. However, once the two components have been connected to each other, they should not move relative to each other during normal use of the respective device and, in particular, they should not change the included angle. The connection must therefore be designed to be stable.
It is known from the prior art that the two components to be connected to each other can be configured such that they bear on each other along a side surface. If, for example, an orthosis is now adapted to the individual requirements of the person wearing it, the angle at which this side surface extends relative to one of the components is altered by a specific cutting of the respective component, such that the outer contour of the respective component now serves as an abutment for this included angle. This has several disadvantages. First, structural modifications to one component are needed in order to achieve an optimal adaptation. Second, it is possible only to a very limited extent to compensate for incorrect machining, so that in such an event the component has to be discarded and replaced by another new component, which has to be subjected anew to the additional machining. Particularly when the chosen fit and the chosen included angle prove not to be the optimal choices, it is often impossible to make simple changes to these settings.
However, in the fastening systems from the prior art, the chosen contour of the abutment is necessary in order to be able to withstand the mechanical loads that arise.
As an alternative to this, a stepwise adjustment of the chosen included angle is also known, wherein the two components to be fastened to each other can, for example, be screwed, riveted or pinned. Although a subsequent change is possible here, particularly if the two components have been screwed together, a stepless adjustability of the included angle is not provided. However, stepless adjustability is often necessary in order to be able to achieve the optimal setting for each wearer of the orthosis or prosthesis.